


Scrapped Storylines and Oneshots

by ZaryaMoonwolf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, F/F, One-Shots, What Ifs, scrapped story arcs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaryaMoonwolf/pseuds/ZaryaMoonwolf
Summary: This story is a scrapped storyline's that I thought you would find interesting this is also going to have random one-shots that I write. I do not own Legend of Korra. Korrasami is going to be a big part of this collection. This starts with the battle of Zaofu. I spelled zaofu wrong so many times but fixed it.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Kudos: 4





	1. Korra VS Kuvira

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Okay so this was originally going to be in my version of book 4 in the Fate Series, but I realized that it wouldn't fit. So, this is an LoK role swap Au where Korra is the Engineer and Asami Sato is the Avatar. This starts with Korra Talking to Su and the rest of her family in Zoafu.

Korra Moonwolf P.O.V.

"Korra I can't thank you enough for coming to Zaofu, I know you and Yasuko are busy helping Republic City rebuild," Su said, as we walked towards the family room where Opal, Wing, Wei, Baatar Sr., and Huan were waiting.

"Aunt Su, don't worry about it, Yasuko sent me because she thought it would be good for me," I said as I waved my hand nonchalantly. "I was going to ask you to test the new cable reels that I invented at some point," I said pointing to the belt that held the cable reels that she and I had just gotten back from testing.

"They’re amazing Korra. How did you make them so strong?" She asked as she ran her hand over one of the reels that she had on her belt.

"That would be because of the cable's core, its core is made from Platinum; it's thin enough that it won't affect the way you bend the cable but strong enough that it shouldn't break if another metal-bender tries to snap it using bending," I said as I grabbed the handle and opened the door to the family room for Su.

"Korra that's amazing," Su exclaimed as we entered the family room.

"What's amazing Mom? What did Korra do? And do all of us get whatever it is?" Wing and Wei asked at the same time.

I laughed as I pulled out two more belts with the same type of metal cable reels that Su now had around her waist out of the bag my bag that I had left in the family room. "Wing, Wei, these are new cable reels that are stronger and almost completely unbreakable due to their Platinum core," I said tossing them towards Wing and Wei who caught them and stared at the new toys that I had made for them in awe; they quickly secured them around their waists then glanced at each other and grinned. "Oh no don't you dare," I said but it was no use, Wing and Wei bent their new cables at me wrapping them around my waist pulling me towards them and into a hug that was more of a dog pile with me on the bottom. "Guys get off," I grunted making Wing and Wei laughed.

"Boys get off your cousin, she can get you back you know," Su told the boys reminding them that I could chi block them; Wing and Wei suddenly got off me and backed away with a bit of fear in their eyes.

"Well, this is a lovely sight, the family doing a bit of roughhousing." Said the voice of a person that I had once thought of as a friend.

"Kuvira, this is not your home or your family anymore!" I told her as I clenched my fists so I wouldn't punch her. "Baatar you have some nerve; how can you stand there and side with Kuvira?" I asked as I glared at the man I once thought of as an older brother.

"Korra please, we're not here to argue, we just want to talk," Kuvira said as she placed her hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

I shrugged her hand off getting ready to clock her but Su stopped me and started to talk to Kuvira. "Kuvira I know what you want but I will not give Zaofu to you and trying to use Bolin to sway me is low even for you. Now get out before I kick you out." Su said pointing to the doors of the family room not wanting to talk to her son or the woman she took in anymore.

"I'll give you twenty-four hours to reconsider the offer and if you don't fall in line; we'll take the city by force," Kuvira said as she left the room with Baatar and Bolin following her.

Right before Bolin left the room, I grabbed his shoulder making him look at me. "Bolin you and I both know that what Kuvira just said showed her true nature. She's not a benevolent ruler trying to unite the Earth Kingdom, she's a power-hungry dictator that won't stop with the Earth Kingdom, Kuvira will start attacking all the other nations to spread the glory of her empire." Bolin's eyes went wide with realization at what Kuvira was doing.

"No, she wouldn't make the same mistakes as the Fire Nation, would she?" Bolin asked as he looked me in the eyes afraid that I would confirm what he was thinking.

I sighed and nodded my head confirming Bolin's fears. "Bolin this is how the hundred-year war started with a Fire Lord that thought that taking over the world and sharing everything that the Fire Nation had accomplished was what was best for the world, that Fire Lord's ideas lead to the near extinction of the Air Nomads. A nation that has been reborn because Asami left the portals to the spirit world open, causing a ripple effect that restored balance to the world by giving people that have a good spirit the ability to air bend even if the good inside is hidden deep down." I said as I placed my hand over his heart to illustrate my next point. "Bolin you know in your heart that I'm right, please stay; join us and help us stop Kuvira from making the same mistake that Fire Lord Sozin made. Izumi the current Fire Lord told me that she knows in her heart that the Fire Nation will never be able to repair all the damage it caused the world." Bolin had tears in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Korra it's too late, no one here will forgive me," Bolin said as he closed the door leaning heavily on it.

"Bolin, I know what you're going through," I said as I looked into his tear and guilt-filled eyes. "Bolin, Hiroshi used me to help him build weapons for the Equalist revolution and you guys didn't let it destroy me. You guys helped me realize that it wasn't my fault and that I was an unwilling pawn in Hiroshi's plan." I said as Bolin began to slide down the door he had been leaning on. "Izumi also helped me get through that dark time, she gave me some advice that I hope you'll follow," I said as I joined him on the floor grabbing his hands and waited for him to give me a signal that he was ready, he squeezed my hands after thirty minutes to tell me he was ready.

I was so glad that no one had tried to help me with Bolin yet, but I knew that it wouldn't last much longer. "Izumi told me that you can't dwell on your past actions, but you can learn from them just like history we are doomed to repeat the past if no one learns from that past," I said as I squeezed Bolin's hands randomly to comfort him.

"Korra, do you think I'll be able to make up for all the wrong I've done?" Bolin asked his eyes never leaving the floor.

Su came over dropping to her knees on my left; placing her left hand on Bolin's right shoulder in a comforting manner. "Bolin, I don't blame you for anything that you did, Kuvira is a master of manipulation, just helping us stop her will be a good way to start." After Su said this another hand was placed on Bolin's left shoulder.

Opal had come over and sat down on my right as she waited for her mother to finish talking to Bolin. After her Mother was done Opal did the same thing her Mother did but with her right hand. "Bolin, I love you, please help us stop my brother and his power-crazed girlfriend," Opal said to Bolin, who wrapped his arms around all three of us as he started crying harder, Su patted his back as he did so. After ten minutes of crying and letting it all out, Bolin ended the hug.

I helped Bolin to his feet and guided him to the couch so he could lay down. "Bolin you should rest now." Bolin protested that he wasn't tired as I laid him down on the couch with a pillow under his head. "Bolin you have to trust me, you're emotionally and physically exhausted from everything you just let out now sleep," I said as I started walking towards the door so I could leave the room. I looked over my shoulder as I reached the door, I saw Opal lifting Bolin's head and moving the pillow so she could sit down letting Bolin use her lap as a pillow. Opal even started running her hands through his hair calming him down even more and helping him fall asleep. I smiled at the cute seen before I opened the door and left the room closing the door right behind me.

The door to the room opened right after I closed it. "Korra where are you going?" Su asked with her arms crossed.

I knew she wouldn't like it, but I also knew that I couldn’t lie to her again. I felt like I was about to burst from guilt if I had to tell Su one more lie or if she found out the real reason, I was in Zaofu. "Aunt Su, I'm going to try and talk to her; I lived with you guys for three years, I think I might be able to talk her down," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Korra I don't want you to talk to her, she'll manipulate you just like she did Bolin," Su said as she grabbed my arm trying to stop me.

"Su, I have to try part of me feels like I owe her for saving my Dad's life three years ago," I said as Su let go of my arm reluctantly.

"Korra please be careful," Su said as she went back into the family room.

Kuvira's Camp

"Kuvira we have a guest that would like to speak with both of us," Baatar said into the tent that he’d led me too. After about two minutes Kuvira exited the tent and stood beside Baatar putting her hands behind her back, she hid her emotions well, but I could see the annoyance in her eyes.

"I should've known that you'd be able to get to Bolin, he'll be punished for his betrayal when Zaofu falls tomorrow," Kuvira said trying to intimidate me with her words.

"Kuvira, Bolin realized what was going on and decided all by himself that he wanted no part of your dictatorship," I said my voice as cold as steel. "Kuvira this is madness you're tearing apart the family of the woman that took you in and raised you. You turned her son against her using his love for you to get him to do anything you want, please leave and stop this you can end this before it gets worse." I pleaded but it did not affect that manipulative and cold-hearted bitch.

"Korra, leave my camp and tell Su that I will not leave until Zaofu is mine."

Skip to Baatar Sr. telling Korra where Su went

"Baatar where's Su, we need to get ready to fight." Baatar looked at me sadly.

"Su, Wei, and Wing decided that the best way to stop Kuvira was to covertly take her out before she tries to take Zaofu by force." After he was finished telling me about what Su was doing, the speaker system came to life with Kuvira speaking.

"Last night Su, and her twin sons tried to attack me while I slept but know this, I will not hold this against the people of Zaofu. Surrender peacefully to me at noon and Zaofu will not be attacked." I grabbed Opal as she tried to run out of the room and do something stupid.

"Let me go Korra, I can't just leave them behind, we have to save them." Opal cried, I only let her go when I was sure that Bolin had her in his arms.

"Opal, I have a plan but none of you are going to be happy about it and when it works, I might be getting lectured by Su," I told them my plan, and everyone was against it. "Well, do you guys have any other ideas because I'd love to hear them," I said as all of them looked at the ground. After all, they didn't have any better ideas. "Opal, Bolin you're with me, Baatar Sr. be ready for anything. Let's move." I said as Opal, Bolin, and I made our way to Kuvira's camp.

XXXX Skip to reaching Kuvira's army that was in an attack formation ready to invade with Su and her boys locked in Platinum boxes right behind her so they could watch as Zaofu falls xxxx

"Hey Kuvira, let's make a deal," I yelled wanting to get in her face, but I kept my distance.

"What could you possibly have that I want?" Kuvira asked slightly amused.

"Let's fight for the fate of Zaofu. If I win you release Su, Wei, Wing, and leave Zaofu free of the Empires control. If you win, I'll join you and make weapons that Baatar Jr. could only dream of inventing." I said as I heard Su, Wei, and Wing begging me to stop being an idiot.

"Okay, Korra let's say that I agree to these terms, what are the rules of the fight?" Kuvira asked already thinking she would have a more powerful army before the day was done.

"The rules are simple; we can only use hand to hand combat, and it can be any type of hand to hand combat that we know. We fight until one of us is unable to or one of us surrenders to the other." I said hoping my plan would work if she agreed.

"I agree let's get this over with so you can start making weapons for me," Kuvira said as she waved for her army to stand down while she shifted from standing into her fighting stance.

We circled each other with our fists raised waiting for the other to attack. "Korra, you might as well give up now, I always beat you when we sparred as teens," Kuvira said trying to distract me as she made the first move.

I dodged her punch by jumping back so I landed on the balls of my feet with my knees bent only resting for a split second before I used the momentum from my previous jump to slide between Kuvira's legs. Kuvira instinctively punched at me when she saw me jumping straight for her only for her to hit nothing but air. I got to my feet quickly so I could use her confusion to my advantage by sweeping her legs out from under her making her back hit the ground hard. Instead of ending the fight right then, I decided to mock her. "Kuvira, that was a long time ago I've gotten a lot better since then," I said right before I dodged another one of her attacks. "Kuvira, the poor little girl that doesn't know what she's had this whole time," Kuvira growled as she started getting angry.

"You, don't know anything about me." She yelled as she tried to punch me. I was faster though as I caught her hand and used her momentum to flip her over my shoulder making her hit the ground again.

"You and I both know that isn't true or did you forget you're the one that asked me and that it lasted two years before I left for Republic City," I said loud enough so only she could hear, watching as her body began to shake slightly with her anger. "Kuvira, Su taught you everything you know, but I know how to get to you," I said as Kuvira attacked me with a combination of punches and kicks. I was able to block some of them, but I did feel a few of them connect with my ribcage. I rolled away to put some distance between us and so I could get ready to put my plan into action.

"Running away Korra? Then you might as well surrender now because there's no way you can beat me," Kuvira said letting me know just how angry she was, and I knew it was the perfect time to set my plan in motion.

"Kuvira, your parents were right to give you up, you're not worth the trouble…" I started but before I could finish Kuvira tackled me to the ground. I knew she thought this was the end, as she smirked pinning me to the ground using her body weight. Kuvira raised her right fist ready to strike but she stopped when she saw the smile on my face. "What are you smiling for, you've lost," Kuvira said asked confused.

"Come a little closer and I'll give you a hint," I said, slightly surprised when she did. "You should never get so close to a person that can do this," I said quickly chi-bloc her legs and arms before she had a chance to realize her mistake. She was speechless as I scooted my body out from under hers.

"What kind of trickery is this?" Kuvira yelled as she tried to move but couldn't. "You cheated Korra," Kuvira yelled from her kneeling position.

"Well, that's not true Kuvira, I said that any kind of hand to hand combat was allowed and that includes chi blocking." I told her as I stood in front of her with my arms crossed smugly over my chest." Bolin yelled trying to warn me about something, but it was too late. I felt a massive amount of pain in my left shoulder as it was hit by a boulder that one of Kuvira's soldiers bent at me. I looked in the direction that the boulder had come from to see that Baatar Jr. had ordered a bender to attack me. "Kuvira, tell them to stand down this battle is over, only two people in your army have broken our deal," I said as I held my left shoulder trying to reduce the pain.

"STAND DOWN! THE BATTLE IS OVER AND I HAVE LOST! ZAOFU IS FREE AND WE SHALL LEAVE IN PEACE." Kuvira yelled to her army.

"Oh, and this is for you Baatar Jr," I said as I lodged my throwing knife in his left shoulder, Kuvira glared at me. "Call it a punishment for breaking the terms of the deal that you agreed too, now have some of your soldiers come get you and release Su, Wing, and Wei." Kuvira agreed and used her head to gesture for her soldiers to do what I said.

Su, Wing, and Wei ran towards me reaching me right before Kuviras soldiers were able to help her leave. All three of them started asking me if I was okay and what hurt. "Korra this battle may be over, but I will get you back for this," Kuvira warned me as her soldiers took her away and the rest started to pack up so they could leave.

"I look forward to seeing you try," I told her as Opal, Bolin, Su, Wing, Wei and I made our way back to the Beifong estate.

Xxxx at the same time on Oogi the sky bison heading towards Zaofu xxxx

Avatar Asami Sato P.O.V.

"Guys, look at how big Kuvira's army is!" I said surprised as I pointed at the massive groups of soldiers that were just outside Zaofu's borders.

"Asami, don't worry it doesn't look like they've attacked yet," Kya said trying to calm me down. I knew that she was right, but I needed to know for sure.

"Jinora, land Oogi as close as you can to Su's house." Jinora nodded as she guided Oogi towards the center of Zaofu.

After Jinora landed Oogi; we were greeted by Wing and Wei. "Asami, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, Kya; you guys missed all the action." Wing said as he and Wei helped everyone get down from Oogi.

"Wing, Wei, what are you talking about?" I asked as we followed them to a room that shouting could be heard from, as we got closer and the yelling got louder, I could tell that it was Su yelling and she sounded pissed and that it was the family room that was filled with yelling.

"Oh, I've never heard Mom get this mad." Wing said as he and Wei stopped outside, neither of them wanted to open the door.

"Well Wing, I don't think Mom thought that Korra would ever do something so dangerous, she also probably isn't happy about the other thing she did," Wei said as he didn't want to be the one to give anything away.

"What did Korra do?" Kya asked a bit peeved that the twins weren't giving us a straight answer. Wing and Wei looked at each other trying to get the other to explain what happened but Kya was done waiting. She pushed the twins out of the way and angrily opened the double doors to the family room. Anything she was going to say died in her throat at the scene that was taking place in the family room.

Baatar Sr. was sitting on the couch opposite of the one where Korra, Opal, and Bolin were sitting on. Baatar Sr. looked like he was trying to disappear into the couch so he wouldn't have to worry about his wife's rage. Opal was sitting in the middle of the couch with Bolin sitting on her left side and Korra sitting on her right. Opal and Bolin were looking at the ground hoping that if they didn't make any eye contact, that Su wouldn't go after them next. Even though I couldn't see Korra I could hear her defending her actions to Su.

It was then that Baatar Sr. noticed us and gestured for Kya, Jinora, and I to join him on the couch he was trying to hide in. Wing and Wei took Ikki and Meelo to some other part of the estate. Baatar explained why only Jinora, Kya, and I were allowed to come in as we took our seats on the couch next to him. "Su didn't want the boys here but I think she'll be fine with you three and Kya you'll be needed for healing. It was only then that the three of us got to see the state that Korra was in then because Su was blocking our line of sight when we first entered the room.

Korra was in her normal clothes minus her blue Future Industries jacket, the tank-top strap that usually rested on her left shoulder had been removed as well as some of the fabric below exposing the discoloration of Korra's skin. All of us knew that Korra's shoulder was more than bruised because Korra had made sure that she didn't move it the whole time Su and she yelled at each other.

ABOUT FIVE MINUTES BEFORE ASAMI AND THE OTHERS ARRIVE

Su Beifong P.O.V.

Wing and Wei gently set Korra down on the right side of the couch, trying not to jar her left shoulder as they did and so she wouldn't accidentally lean on her bad shoulder. Opal took a seat right next to Korra, Bolin took a seat on the left side of the couch right next to Opal. I took a deep breath before I started to speak. "Wing, Wei, please leave the room the adults need to talk," I said, giving them both a warning look before they even tried to protest, they left the room quickly and without a word. After I was sure they were gone I turned to Korra and let it all out.

"KORRA, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! DON'T EVEN TRY TO ANSWER THAT BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WEREN'T! DID YOU EVEN THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU LOST?" Korra put her good arm up trying to get a word in but I didn't let her. "AND DON'T EVEN SAY THAT YOU HAD PLANNED TO SABOTAGE ANY OF THE WEAPONS THAT KUVIRA WOULD'VE TOLD YOU TO MAKE BECAUSE I KNOW YOU DIDN'T THINK OF THAT UNTIL RIGHT NOW! YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ZAOFU TAKING EVERYONE THAT YOU COULD WITH YOU! IF YOU DID THAT YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN HURT!" I yelled, stopping to catch my breath as I heard the familiar creak of the doors to the family room open, but I put that thought on the back burner. I was about to continue when Korra stopped me with her yelling.

"YES, AUNT SU, BECAUSE YOUR FAMILY WOULD LEAVE YOU, WING, AND WEI IN THE HANDS OF THAT CRAZY BITCH! I DIDN'T LIKE MY PLAN EITHER BUT NOBODY HERE HAD ANY BETTER IDEAS! I SAVED YOU THREE FROM BECOMING PRISONERS AND THE PEOPLE OF ZAOFU FROM HAVING TO FOLLOW KUVIRAS' LEADERSHIP! I KNEW I WAS GOING TO GET HURT I JUST DIDN'T THINK THAT BAATAR JR. WOULD ORDER ONE OF THE SOLDIERS TO CHEAP-SHOT ME!" Korra yelled trying to defend herself.

I knew she had a few points, but I was still pissed. "YES, BUT BY HUMILIATING KUVIRA IN FRONT OF HER ARMY, YOU PUT A TARGET ON YOU'RE BACK AND MADE IT EVEN BIGGER WHEN YOU LODGED A THROWING KNIFE IN BAATAR JR.'S SHOULDER!" Korra did look ashamed of what she did to Baatar Jr.

"AUNT SU, I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT, I LET MY ANGER GET THE BEST OF ME BUT I CAN'T CHANGE THAT NOW, HE AND I WILL BOTH HAVE TO GET USED TO THE FACT THAT OUR SHOULDERS MIGHT NOT BE THE SAME! YOU CAN’T PUT THIS ALL ON ME! YOU SHOULD’VE KNOWN THAT YOUR PLAN WOULDN’T WORK!" I knew Korra was scared that she might not be able to recover from this injury, I turned my back to Korra, Bolin, and Opal. I also knew that Korra was right, I had been foolish as well. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I opened them.

I looked to the couch that I was now facing to see three new faces that were full of surprise and worry for Korra. The three newcomers were Asami, Jinora, and Kya. I focused on Kya. "Kya, do you think that you could see just how much damage Baatar Jr. did to Korra's shoulder?" I asked; Kya was on her feet in no time walking towards Korra as she bent the water out of the water skin she was carrying.

Korra Moonwolf P.O.V.

"AAHHH!” I screamed. “Kya that hurts," I said scooting away from her.

"Well, if you don't want me to tell your Mother and Father what you did…." I stopped whining quickly not wanting to deal with my parents. "Smart girl but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you off the hook that easy, your scolding from Su may be over; I haven't even started," Kya told me as she started to examine my shoulder. "Shit." She said a bit louder than she meant to.

"What's wrong Kya?" everyone in the room asked.

"Well Korra, your parents might be finding out anyway," Kya said as she waited for me to start panicking.

"What, why, no my parents won't let me leave the South until I'm like forty years old," I said starting to panic.

"Korra, whatever that boulder that hit your shoulder was made of caused a lot of damage that I'm not comfortable trying to heal, if you want to have any movement in your shoulder at all then you’ll have to go see Katara," Kya said as every face in the room was now full of worry.

"Well, I guess I'm going back to the South Pole," I said with fake cheer in my voice.

"All of us are going to the South Pole," Su stated leaving no room for argument in her tone.

"Tenzin can wait," Asami said as all of us left the room with Su yelling for her other three children to follow us as we made our way to one of the many airships that Su had.

Great I thought to myself as I fiddled with the makeshift sling that Kya made for my left arm, I had just upgraded the ship that we loaded on, it would only take us a few hours to get to the Southern Water Tribe instead of a whole day. I knew that I was going to have to enjoy my last few hours of freedom before I was under house arrest with my Father and Mother as my wardens. I didn't want to deal with anybody so I stayed in the loading bay I wanting to be alone and watched as the ship got closer to the end of my freedom through one of the windows in the loading bay.

I watched the landscape pass by for what felt like hours but was only a couple of minutes. I jumped when I felt a hand rest on my good shoulder bringing me out of my daze.

"Korra, it's just me, you don't have to jump out of your skin. I know it's been three years, but I didn't think you'd be scared of me." Asami teased me.

"Yeah, it's been a long time hasn't it, I'm twenty-four now, but at least one thing about me hasn't changed I still don't think all my plans through or have any back-up plans if my first plan doesn't work," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck with my good hand.

"Ah, are you talking about fighting Kuvira or lodging one of your throwing knives in Baatar Jr.'s shoulder?" Asami asked not happy with my actions either.

"I regret hurting Baatar Jr. with my throwing knife, but I will never regret taking Kuvira's high and mighty ass down a few pegs for getting her ass kicked by a non-bender," I said a little to proudly as Asami flicked my right ear as hard as she could. "What the hell was that for Asami?" I asked as I rubbed my ear trying to soothe it so it wouldn't throb so much.

"That’s for getting hurt and challenging Kuvira to a fight," Asami said as she wrapped her arms around my neck confusing me with her actions. "And this is for coming out of that fight in one piece," Asami said before she pulled me close crashing our lips together, I kissed her back as soon as I got over my shock. Asami ended the kiss pulled me into a hug and told me how big of an idiot I was. It would've been romantic if Wing and Wei hadn't started cheering, making Asami and I jump apart as well as making us both blush embarrassed.

I looked up to see that Wing and Wei weren't the only ones watching us it was Su's family, Kya, and the three air-bending children. "Oh, come on can't I ever catch a break," I said as I tried to hide my face with one hand causing everyone including Asami to burst out in laughter.

"Well, Korra at least you know Asami feels the same way about you as you do about her," Kya yelled from the top of the stairs that lead to the cockpit of the airship.

"Can someone please let me keep some of my dignity," I asked only managing to cause a whole new round of laughter from the group. I sighed and started chuckling at my luck.

Meanwhile at the South Pole right before Su's airship arrives

Senna Moonwolf P.O.V.

"How do you think Korra is dealing with Asami's disappearance?" I asked Tonraq.

"Senna, the last letter that Korra wrote to us, she told us that she was going to be visiting the Metal Clan. Korra is safe and sound." He said as he pulled me closer trying to assure me that everything was fine.

I was hoping that Tonraq was right, but I had a nagging feeling that something bad had happened to Korra. Just as I thought that I was worrying about nothing Opal burst into the room saying that Korra was injured. I began to see black spots everywhere as my body shut down.

Tonraq Moonwolf P.O.V.

“SENNA!” I yelled as I kept her from sinking to the floor. I heard the door behind me burst open, I glanced behind me to see that Lin and Izumi had raced into the room ready to fight if they needed too. Everyone in the room froze not sure what was going on.


	2. More Consequences for a Heroic Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Yes, this is the second part of the first chapter because I can't get this idea out of my head and it makes a good story. Well, at least I think it does and I am having major writer's block with my two LoK series. Get through it by taking a new chapter of this story arc that I decided won't fit in my story.

Korra Moonwolf P.O.V.

It’d been six hours since we’d left Zaofu for the South Pole. I’d been wandering the halls of the airship after Asami and I had kissed followed by a lot of razzing from everyone on the airship. I was now trying to avoid everyone by wandering the halls. I reached the med bay subconsciously, I walked into the room and started making my way towards one of the cots too tired to care but I was stopped by Kya. “Korra you can’t lay down; you could make your shoulder worse if you shift the wrong way in your sleep or when you try laying down," Kya said as I looked at the doorway to see if Kya and I were alone only to see Su standing in the doorway. “Su, do you think you can bend the metal sheet on one of these medical beds to a 45-degree angle, so Korra’s not laying flat on her back," Kya asked as Su smirked.

"Is my Mother blind," Su stated as she did with a simple flick of her wrist. “There now Korra can get some sleep without having to lean against the wall or making the injury to her shoulder worse.” Both Kya and Su chuckled at her words but I didn’t care I got on the bed falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

KORRA'S DREAM

_“Korra what’s wrong? You know you can tell me.” Kuvira said as she grabbed my hands and squeezed them lovingly._

_I sighed as I knew this wasn't going to go well. "I'm leaving Kuvira," I said making her go from happy too seeing the fear of being alone again in her eyes. "Kuvira, don't worry we can make this work, I'll come back as often as I can," I said trying to comfort her._

_"No Korra it won't," Kuvira said I put my hand on her shoulder about to speak but she stopped me. "Korra I know how hard it is for you to leave your projects and take breaks once you get in the zone," Kuvira said as she glared at the ground. "This won't work long-distance Korra so it's over, go off on your next adventure. I should've known that this was too good to be true." Kuvira said as she turned slapping me then taking off, I stayed where I was stunned as I rubbed my cheek wincing when my hand touched it. Everyone asked me why my right cheek had a red handprint, I lied telling them it happened during a sparring match that got a bit out of hand. None of them laughed at my pun or believed me but they never asked. I left a week later and started working for Future Industries._

_My dream shifted from my break-up to what Lin had asked me to do when she heard I was leaving for Zaofu._

_I was working on the undercarriage of a Sato-mobiel laying on a creeper inspecting the damage using one of my inventions to see. It was a little disk-like object that produced a small amount of light. I was so focused on my work I didn’t hear the door to my workshop open or the two pairs of footsteps that were making their way towards me. I only noticed when I felt a metal shoe nudge my calf, I was so startled by this I jerked hitting my elbow on the underside of the car. “Damnit Yasuko, I told you to knock on the door because…." I began to say as I grabbed the side of the car and pulled sliding myself out from under the car and going silent when I saw that it was Lin and Mako. Shit, I thought what’d I do now. “Mako?! Lin?! This is a surprise.” I said hoping they weren’t here to give me bad news._

_"I heard you're going to be leaving for Zaofu in a few days," Lin stated casually._

_I got off the creeper and started making my way towards my workbench as I pondered why she was asking about my travels. "Yeah, I leave on the first train tomorrow," I said as I grabbed a somewhat clean cloth and used it to get some of the oil and grease off my hands. The room was silent for a few minutes while no one spoke._

_“Can you do me a favor Korra?” Lin asked and I nodded and motioned for her to continue. “I want you to make sure that Su and her family get out of Zaofu if Kuvira arrives while you're visiting," Lin said but it was more like an order._

_I sighed as I tossed the now very dirty cloth in the trashcan under my workbench. "Lin, you and I both know that Su won’t abandon Zaofu if Kuvira tries anything," I said holding up my hand to cut off Lin's argument. "Lin, I didn't say that I wouldn't do it just don't expect her to leave willingly," I said as Lin nodded in agreement._

_"Korra that's all I ask," Lin said as she glanced around my workshop. “Did you send Naga ahead of you?” Lin asked surprised that Naga wasn’t with me._

_I felt my shoulders tense as I grabbed the workbench in front of me. "I sent Naga back to the South Pole," I said hoping Lin would drop the subject._

_“Korra is something wrong with Naga?” Mako asked putting a comforting hand on my shoulder._

_I stayed where I was taking several breaths before I started speaking again. “I don’t know, the only thing I could think was that she caught some bug while we were at the South Pole.” I paused holding back tears. “I thought she would get over whatever it was, but I got worried when three weeks passed. I sent Naga back home hoping that Katara could figure out what’s wrong with her.” I said turning to face them at my last statement. Lin and Mako left quickly wanting to get out._

I was woken from my dreams by Kya gently shaking me. “Korra, it’s time to wake-up. We’re going to be landing in about ten minutes.” Kya said as she helped me get to my feet and we started making our way to the loading bay. “Korra, do you want to explain what happened before or after we get to my mother’s healing hut?” Kya asked with a slightly evil glint in her eyes.

“The healing hut!” I said wanting to put it off just a bit longer and causing Kya to chuckle as she helped me down the stairs where we joined the others.

“How was your nap?” Su asked.

“Well, it wasn’t as restful as I’d hoped it would be," I said shrugging my shoulders and grimacing as my left shoulder exploded in pain.

"Opal, you're going to get Tonraq and Senna," Su stated to Opal who nodded taking off as soon as the bay doors were open. Su looked at me concerned when I started to sway, Su put my right arm over her shoulders to keep me steady as we started heading to the healing hut. I was struggling to keep my eyes open, Su was dragging me. "Korra! Stay with me! Don't fall asleep, Damnit!" Su said right in my ear. I tried to do as she asked but my vision was starting to go, the last thing I remember is strong arms scooping me up quickly but carefully before I lost the fight to stay awake.

BACK AT THE MOONWOLF HOME

Lin Beifong P.O.V.

I got over my shock and quickly took charge of the situation. “Opal, what are you doing here? Did Kuvira attack Zaofu? Is the rest of the family okay?” I asked letting worry slip into my tone.

"We're here because Korra needs to be healed. Kuvira never got the chance and the rest of the family are rushing Korra to the healing hut.” Opal said tearing up a bit as she explained.

“What do you mean she never got the chance?” I asked thinking that it was odd that she left Zaofu without a fight.

"Korra challenged Kuvira for the fate of Zaofu, beating Kuvira in hand to hand combat," Opal explained shocking all of us. I never thought Korra was weak and she’d proved that time and time again, but I didn't think she could beat the leader of the Earth Empire. "Baatar Jr. is the reason Korra needs to see Katara," Opal said through clenched teeth as tears rolled down her cheeks. The room was dead silent then Tonraq took off carrying Senna in his arms towards the healing hut.

“Damnit Korra, I asked you to get my family out of Zaofu not challenge the leader of the Earth Empire.” I ranted under my breath a little louder than I meant to.

“Wait, you asked Korra to keep an eye on Zaofu?” Opal asked surprised and annoyed, I nodded my head sheepishly. “Aunt Lin, what were you thinking? You know how Korra is when it comes to people that she considers family….” I raised my hand to cut Opal off.

“I know that, but I didn't think about it," I said wanting to change the subject. "We should probably get to the healing hut because we all know Senna won’t let Korra get a word in," I said causing Opal and Izumi to nod as we left Tonraq and Senna's home.

Fire Lord Izumi P.O.V.

As we made our way to the healing hut, I couldn’t help but remember Korra’s last visit to the Fire nation four years ago.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on a bench near the courtyard of the palace with a book in my hands to help pass the time as I waited for my niece’s arrival. The book I was trying to read was not working as I kept looking up from it, I’d been trying to read the page for the last hour it didn’t help that every five minutes to look for the airship that would be arriving soon. If I knew one thing about Korra she’d be putting all the blame for everything that happened in Republic City during Amon’s uprising on herself. The whole city had been through a lot during Amon’s uprising but Korra was put through a lot more than anybody else during her time fighting against the equalists and I knew that she needed to get away from Republic City for a bit. I asked her to come to the Fire Nation using the excuse that she hadn’t visited me in a while, and I wanted to see her._

_“Why are we letting the engineer that helped the Equalists into the palace? She could have lied, coming here to take out our leader as revenge." The other two guards glanced at each other and backed away knowing how big a mistake the guard had made._

_I took a deep breath before I spoke. “WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!!!” I yelled glaring at the now very scared guard._

_“I-I-Its San, Ma’am.” The guard stuttered as he began to shrink in on himself._

_"The person that you are talking about happens to be my niece," I said pausing as he took the information in. "My niece who is a very gifted engineer! Who was taken advantage of by a person that was aligned with the Equalists and she wasn’t part of that cult!” I said pausing to take a calming breath. “She is coming here because she needs a change of scenery to start getting over her guilt! I don't want you to be in the same room as Korra ever if you are going to judge people when you’ve only heard one side of the story! You’re on prisoner duty for as long as Korras here!” I told the guard as I pointed him in the direction of his new job for the time being barely able to control my anger._

I was brought out of my thoughts by Opal poking me. “Who wants to go in first?” Opal asked it was only then that I noticed the muffled sobs coming from inside the healing hut. Lin and Opal looked nervous not wanting to enter the hut that the sobbing was coming from.

I sighed and opened the door to the hut to see Senna, Kya, and Katara standing near the edges of the healing pool. All of them were using their bending to heal Korra who looked like she was dead. Senna was barely holding back tears as she helped Kya and Katara. I looked around seeing that the Beifongs, Tenzin’s children, the Avatar, and Tonraq were sitting in a corner of the room as far away from the three water benders as possible. The whole group gave off a very grim atmosphere as they watched water benders trying to heal Korra. The sobbing was coming from Opal’s mother Su who had buried her face in her husband’s shoulder.

I glanced at Katara before I asked my question. “How bad is it Katara?” I asked hoping I came to the wrong conclusion.

"Not good," Katara said sadly.

Korra’s Group Arrive at the Healing Hut

Kya P.O.V.

I threw open the door of the healing hut making my Mother jump in her seat. “Kya, what have I told you about bursting into my healing hut.” My mother scolded me, (her very adult daughter) and as embarrassing as it was, I ignored it as I began to speak.

"Mom, finish yelling at me later. Korra's hurt bad." I said to my mother who went from teasing me to looking past me. I looked behind me to see that Korra was completely unconscious and her skin was noticeably paler than when the airship had landed. Korra was being cradled in Bolin's arms like a baby. My mother hastily gestured Bolin over so she could assess Korra’s injuries

Katara P.O.V.

I went from teasing Kya to being very worried about Korra and the severity of her injury. I knew that Kya was a talented healer in her own right, but it must be bad if she brought Korra to me instead of healing it herself. I looked behind Kya to see my grandkids, the Beifong clan, Asami and Bolin. Korra was being carried like a baby in Bolins arms, Korra’s left arm was in a hastily made sling. I quickly gestured for Bolin to come closer so I could look at Korra’s shoulder.

I was worried as soon as I saw the bruise was a very angry purple, I gently pressed on the bruise causing Korra to groan in pain, but she remained unconscious. I used my bending to examine the injury better and froze at the discovery I’d made. Korra was bleeding internally but it hadn't gotten too bad yet, one of her bones must have punctured the artery in her shoulder. We had to get her into the healing pool, and we had to do it now if we wanted her to survive. "KYA, WE NEED TO GET KORRA IN THE HEALING POOL NOW, SHE'S BLEEDING INTERNALLY!" I yelled. Kya and I got Korra in the healing pool so we could start healing Korra. "SU, GET EVERYONE IN THE OTHER ROOM," I yelled to Su who did what I asked quickly.

“Mom, what are her chances?” Kya asked barely able to hold back the tears that had begun to well in her eyes as we both started healing Korra.

I looked at Kya sadly. “Her chances aren’t good. Half of the ball joint in her shoulder is in multiple pieces but my real concern is the artery. Our healing will slow it down but the only thing that could save her is water from the spirit world. “Who did this to her?” I asked as we continued to heal Korra.

A voice from the doorway startled both of us. “Baatar Jr., he ordered a soldier to attack Korra," Su said with a look of guilt right before Tonraq and Senna entered the hut looking everywhere for Korra. Senna ran right towards us and started helping but Tonraq was frozen at the sight of his daughter. I glanced at Su telling her to get Tonraq away from the healing pool. Su nodded and grabbed Tonraq’s hand as she guided him to where everyone else was as he was still processing what he just saw. Five minutes later the door to the healing hut opened again as three new people entered.

Opal, Lin, and Izumi looked around the hut taking in the situation. Izumi was the first to speak. "How bad is it Katara," Izumi asked her eyes begging that she was wrong.

I sighed knowing that what I was about to say. “Not good," I said sadly as I looked at the girl that I considered my granddaughter.

Authors Note: Hope to see you guys on the next part. Just kidding. I’m not that mean. Keep reading.

Katara P.O.V.

“Is there anything that can save her?” Izumi asked desperately.

"The only way Korra can survive this is if we get some spirit water," I said as everyone started to look a bit more hopeful. "The only problem is that the spirit water would have to be brought here, we can't take Korra to the spirit world. The journey alone would be too much for her, someone has to go to the spirit world and bring some spirit water back.” I said.

Izumi P.O.V.

“Well, you can count on me. I’m not going to let my niece die, not when I can do something about it.” I said quickly leaving the hut followed by one other person. I looked over my shoulder to see the person that followed me was the Avatar who was wearing a blue parka that must’ve been Korra’s since it looked a bit tight on her.

“You didn’t think that I’d let you do his all by yourself did you?” The Avatar asked as she hopped on the other snow-mobiel parked outside the hut. I didn’t argue once I noticed the three very large water skins that she had strapped to her.

"Then let's stop wasting time and get this done," I said right before both of us started our vehicles and took off in the direction of the Southern portal. We reached it quickly only pausing to turn off and park our vehicles before we entered the spirit world.

Korra Moonwolf P.O.V.

I was standing in a massive space that seemed like it would go on forever no matter what way I looked. “Moms gonna kill me if I die before her," I said jumping when I heard a person chuckling right behind me. I turned around to find a man with a brown beard and the tattoos of an air bending master. "Well, at least I know your friendly since you're an air bender.”

He chuckled at my statement before speaking. "Korra, you don't remember your grandfather?" The man asked sighing when my expression remained puzzled. "Guess you were too young when I died and Katara probably didn't talk about me for a while." The man stated as I realized who he was.

“Aang?” I asked making him smile and nod. “But how is that possible my uncle destroyed all the past lives of the Avatar when he destroyed Raava," I said looking at him.

"That is true but all Avatars are part human so we can still be seen in the spirit world even if the connection we had to Raava is gone," Aang explained. "Hmm, it seems some of your friends have entered the spirit world," Aang commented like it happened all the time.

"Wait, I know what the spirit world feels like, but this feels different," I said as Aang looked worried but before he could speak another person appeared. I recognized her Yue she was the moon spirit that had once been the princess from the Northern Water Tribe. "Yue spirit of the moon," I said before I could stop myself causing Yue to chuckle and Aang to get a bit annoyed.

"So, you recognize Yue but not the Avatar that ended the Hundred-year war?!" Aang asked slightly annoyed and Yue to purse her lips.

“Well, Yue’s sister is my father’s ancestor and the story of Yue’s sacrifice is a bedtime story told to all Water Tribe children," I said as I looked at Yue who looked exactly as my mother described. “Yue, spirits don’t typically leave the spirit world or talk to mortals when they are not angered. What are you doing here and where is here because I know its not the spirit world?” I asked looking at Yue whose face was showing a mix of emotions.

Yue Moon Spirit P.O.V.

I didn’t answer Korra right away, I was trying to figure out how to put it in a way that Korra would understand. "Well Korra, I think I can add that you have a very strong spiritual connection and understanding of spiritual matters to the list of things you're good at," I said causing Korra to cross her arms over her chest and look at me waiting for me to answer her questions. “This is a very special place that has never been used as no one has ever been worthy of it," I said only confusing Korra. "Oh, for all the spirits why does this have to have so much mystery instead of a simple answer," I muttered frustratedly. "Korra this is the place between life and death," I said making Korra go pale.

“WHAT?!!!!” Korra shrieked.

“Korra this is the in-between, you’re not dead yet but you’re not alive either. Many of us spirits think that you should live but some don’t. Some think that your death is the push that the Avatar needs to beat Kuvira.” I said not happy at the situation.

“That would work but that would also break the Avatar beyond repair, seeing as the recent love confessions," Aang said.

"WHAT?!! WHAT HAPPENED TO SPIRITS DON'T MEDDLE IN HUMAN AFFAIRS OR THE FACT THAT UNALAQ USED SPIRITS BY CORRUPTING THEM. WHAT MAKES THEM THINK THAT ASAMI WOULD STILL DO HER JOB AS THE AVATAR IF SHE EVER FOUND OUT?!!!" Korra yelled fuming though I did imagine smoke coming out of her ears.

“That’s why you’re here you've been put on pause the spirits came to an agreement that Asami has two days to save you before its too late," I said making Korra smirk.

"Knowing Asami she'll do it in one, and if not, well I could always haunt her," Korra said grinning like an absolute goof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: tune in next time for the third part. Will they be able to save Korra? What’s wrong with Naga?

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Don't worry this isn't the end of this tail it may or may not be finished off in the second part of a possible third part depending on how far I go into book four.


End file.
